Drarry: why did you leave me?
by drarryklainegick
Summary: Draco and Harry had a one night stand after the war. Harry is mad at Draco for it, but Draco fell in love that night. Draco had gotten pregnant and has spent the last six years hiding their boys from Harry. What will happen when Harry finds out? Mpreg if you don't like it leave!
1. Chapter 1

First ever drarry. Mpreg if you don't like it then do not read it! No flames please

* * *

Harry and Draco had a one night stand, but Harry wanted to forget all about it. Harry is mad at Draco and raided his house every week for the past six years to have him sent away. Draco had gotten pregnant from that night and he tried to hide the boys from Harry so he could keep them. Draco was in the kitchen making lunch when he heard someone pounding on his door. Draco sighed and walked to the door. "Is it time for another raid already?It is a week from Christmas can't it wait?" Harry was banging in the door. He had mixed emotions about the blonde inside. He liked him, he loved him, but Harry being a stubborn man would not admit he loved the man who he hated all through his childhood. These raids were just an excuse to see him in reality. "No, it cannot wait! Let me in" Draco sighed and wipe his hands on his jean leaving flour on them and open the door. Draco took in Harry and he felt his heart beat faster. "Sorry about the mess I am learning how to make a pie from scratch." Harry nodded, seeing the man. The memory from that night he had with him coming to the front of his mind like it always did. He blushed lightly before nodded, "it's fine. Just need to look around."Harry pulled his wand so he could look around. "Good ahead. Just don't go out back. I am babysitting and I let them play in the snow while I make lunch." Harry nodded, "okay..." He agreed, walking inside and going into the living room, looking around.

Nothing had changed since the last time, he sighed and looked out of the window, seeing the kids. "Cute kids, whose are they?" There were four kids out back. Draco kids were wearing green jacket the other two were wearing red. "Ron and hermoines." One of the kids shove Draco kids to the ground and he started bleeding and he ran to Draco tears in his eye. "Daddy Rosa being mean and hurt me!" Draco frown and picked him up. "It is okay James she didn't mean to."Harry crossed his arms. "And the other two are yours." He finished off for him, guessing by the Daddy thing. "Yeah, I saw Rise when she was a baby, haven't been there much since." He ran James hand under some water and put a bandage on it. "Yeah they had a another girl. Normally James would wear red, but since they wanted teams he wore Scorpius spare coat."Harry nodded slowly, "okay... That makes sense."

He walked over to him, and smiled lightly, "Hi James." He said softly with a little wave, "my names Harry." James tilted his head. "You mean like my middle name?" James pulled off his hat to show his messy black hair and looked at Harry with grey smiled, ruffling his hair. It was just like his. "Yeah, I guess so. My middle name's James as well, strange coincident. Isn't it?" He said, glancing over to Draco. Draco looked away over at the lunches he was making. James let out a small giggle. "You know you have my brothers eyes. Daddy says he likes that eye color better than his own."Harry smiled, and raised an eyebrow, "really, do I?" He asked, looking at the little boy, noticing the similarities.

He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "well, I like your daddy's eyes very much. They're really pretty."James smiled brightly. "I like you a lot. Do you like sports?" James play with Harry glasses smiling,Harry smiled, "yeah... I love to play any games." He nodded, almost grinning at him."I can't wait to play soccer again!" James smiled brightly. "I was my teams goalie and I never let the other team score and we won. Want to see the trophy?"Harry nodded, "yeah, I'd love to see the trophy." He smiled.

James smiled and pulled Harry to his room. When James open the door the lights came on. It showed a red room with sports all around with lions on his bed and on the floor. Harry smiled at the room. "I see you like the color red." James nodded and pulled Harry to his trophy case. James play all sports and never ran out of energy. Harry smiled and picked him up. "Wow you are really good at sports." James smiled brightly. "I am! Scorpius doesn't like sports he is more of a music person like daddy." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know he likes music." James nodded smiling. "Yep! he even teahes it at our school."

Harry sat James on the bed. "What do you mean at your school?" James smiled brightly. "Daddy is our music teacher silly. He teaches us how to sing and play stuff." Harry stood up straight. "I need to go talk with him." Harry walked down to Draco with his eyes closed his hands moving on the counter like he was playing the piano. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dracp jumped a little.

"Tell you about what?" Draco open his eyes slowly. Harry crossed his arms. "That you got a job at a muggle school." Draco sighed in relief. Harry hasn't figured out that James and Scorpius were his too. "Why not? i love music and I love beinng around kids." Harry shook his head. "Now I have to go get the paper work." Harry move to the door and Draco felt his heart break a little. "You can't leave now. We are snowed in." When Harry open the door he saw the snow covering it. "Ron picked up his kids before it got to bad. I guess you are trapped. Harry groaned. 'Great now I have to deal with Malfoy for however long.'


	2. Chapter 2

Draco smiled at Harry and headed back to the kitchen. Scorpius was at the tabel drawing. Harry walked in slowly. "So I am stuck with you and your kids till the strom blowers over?" Draco nodded and set the plates down for the kids. "James lunch is ready and don't run!" James walked down and sat at his place. Harry looked at Draco as he got Scorpius coat and hat off. Scorpius have white hair that was style to perfection.

Harry laughed a little. "Ah so there is the malofy. I was worried for a couples seconds since James has messy hair." Draco rolled his eyes and went back to making a pie. "James is more like his other parent." James smiled at that and went back to eating. Harry lean agsint the door and crossed his arms. "Where is there mother?" Scorpius looked at Harry. "We don't have a mother. Daddy had us and the other man left daddy breaking his heart." Draco wipe the tears away before they could fall. Harry looked at Draco frowing. "I thought malfoy don't cry." Draco put the pie in the oven and James spoke up. "Why do you call daddy Malfoy?" Harry turn towards James. "It is his last name."

Scorpius shook his head. "No it is not our daddy last name is Owens." Draco swallowed nervous. "Okay boys go take a bath and leave Harry alone." James pouted. "But dad we are having so much fun." Draco shook his head. "I don't want you to get sick" Both boys groaned and headed up to their bathrooms. Draco clean up the kitchen not looking at Harry.

Harry was staring at him. "What else don't I know?" Draco swallowed nervous. "That the night we had sex was my first time ever and I got pregnant." Harry looked at Draco eyes wide and he ran over to Harry and picked him up and carry him to the couch. Draco sat there holding Harry hand waiting for him to wake up.

Harry woke up an hour later and sat up right away. Draco let go of his hand slowly not really wanting to, but he was sure Harry didn't want him. Harry looked at Draco. "Please please tell me you are joking." Draco shook his head. "No sorry i'm not." Harry groaned and laid down. "You know I can't be woth you right? I am married and have my own little girl." Draco sighed and nodded. "Yeah i know, but there is one thing i want you to do just one thing."

Harry sat up slowly. "Well I might do it if it is not something wrong." Draco looked at Harry love and pain in his eyes. "I want you too lie to me. Make me believe that you could love me back, and that you would like a family with me. Just till you can leave all I as is let my dream come true." Harry looked at Draco shocked. Draco looked down at his hands. "You don't have to sleep with me or kiss me. Just act like you love me and cuddle with me, and act as a father too the boys." Draco had tears in his eyes. "I-I just want to feel loved back just once in my life. I won't be able to stop loving you I have tried for years and failed."

Harry stood up and walked around. "You don't have too!" Draco stood up not wanting Harry to leave. "I-I just want my dream to come true even if it is for a couple hours." Harry ran a hand trough his hair and looked at Draco. Draco was looking at Harry with love in his eyes. Harry sighed. "I will do it, but we will need some rules."

Draco nodded he would do anything to be with Harry even if it was for a short while. Harry sat down and Draco sat next to him. Harry closed his eyes. "Okay no kissing or Sex. I am married and I am not gay." Draco nodded. "I will hold you till you sleep, but then I will get into my own bed." Draco swallowed but nodded. "I will say the words only once so chose wisely." Draco swallowed. "Can I say them all I like?" Harry swallowed. "Sure I see no harm." Draco smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. You are finally making my dreams come true."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for not posting got buried in school work. Here is my new Chapter! Hope you like it mention of child abuse. I just really don't like Draco father

* * *

Draco smiled brightly at Harry. "Is there anything you would like to know about the boys?" Harry nodded. "There is probably a lot I have miss in their lives so tell me what I should know." Draco tilted his head thinking. "Well their birthday is one week after Christmas. We still celebrate both cause well they are my boys and I love them with all my heart. They are in the first grade at the Muggle School in town where I teach." Harry held up his hand. "I thought you hated everything muggle." Draco shook his head. "No back then I was just doing everything my father told me. If that was to hate muggles I would hate them. If it was to fight with you I would fight with you." Harry frowned a little. "What would happen of you said no?" Draco swallowed nervous. "Father would umm beat me many times cause I said no around the time I started school I started saying yes." Harry frowned and swallowed back hid feelings.

"I am sorry to hear that, but it is better now?" Draco nodded a small smile on his face. "Yeah I am free of him and everything to do with him." Harry smiled. "That is good now back to the boys." Draco smiled brightly. "James is the most liked boy in school. He has tons of friends and they all like him for him. He loves playing soccer he heard an American say it once and now he calls it that so just go with it." Harry nodded and Draco kept going. "Scorpius is a little shyer than James. He spends most of his time reading or hanging out with his close friends. Not big onto sports, but he loves music." Draco smiled brightly. Harry smiled brightly. "They seem like really great kids. You have raised them well." Draco smiled even brighter. "Thanks it means a lot to me. I want them to have the childhood everyone thought I had."

Harry nodded thinking about his own childhood. "Now can you explain the whole Owens thing?" Draco laughed a little. "Well I wanted to do nothing with the Malfoy's. So after the war I changed my name and went out to live a muggle life." Harry nodded. "Well that I can see, but where did you get the last name Owens?" Draco tilted his head. "I don't really know I think there was a muggle born at school with that name." Harry shrugged and Draco looked at Harry smiling. "Thanks for doing this one thing for me." Harry waved it off. "You been raising my kids for six years it is the least I can do." Draco let out a small laugh. "Now tell me about your daughter." Harry smiled eyes lighting up much like Draco did when he was talking about the boys. "Ah my little Lily she is great. She is six like the boys are She got my hair color and eyes. She is always talking about her school day or her friends. She loves Fashion and I mean she loves it. She can go on and on about her new dress." Draco let out a small giggle. "I want to sorry I really do love, but I love Fashion you can't tell at the moment, but I do." Harry was caught off by the word love. He never thought he would ever hear Draco say that word towards him. "Well maybe I will bring her over here and you two can talk about Fashion all you want." Draco smiled love in his eyes. "I would like that a lot." Harry couldn't figure out why that his heart skipped a beat when Draco smiled at him. "No problem." Draco heard the water in the showers go off and stood up. "I got to go put down the boys for their naps or they won't sleep at night. Feel free to do whatever you want. Eat watch TV read it is all up to you."

Harry watched Draco head upstairs and stood up needing to walk a bit to clear his thoughts. First off how was he going to tell Ginny about this about him having to other kids with a guy no less. Harry looked around the house and for the first time in six years he saw how it was all muggle not a single wizard thing could be seen. Harry walked around the first floor and stop when he heard Draco singing. He could have sworn it was the voice of an angel. Harry shook his head and went back to his previous thoughts. I have a wife that I like very much. Harry stopped in his tracks. What happen to love? He remembered in school how much he loved Ginny and how all he could think about was being with her. Now over the years the love slowly started to go away. 'Maybe I just need some alone time with her it will come back.' He thought to himself. He had to be straight right? He had to get Marry and have a kid with the women he loved, but he doesn't feel that love anymore. Maybe Ginny was not the right girl to settle down with, but he will stay with her for their daughter. Harry walked down into the basement when he noticed a door he had never seen before.

He walked in slowly and his eyes widen. It was a large open room with various interments scattered around the room. It had a small stole in the center and Harry sat down and looked around the room eyes wide. Draco smiled as both boys had fallen asleep without to much trouble and went down to find Harry. He walked down into the basement and froze when he saw his music room door open and walked in slowly. "H-Harry what are y-you doing in here?" Harry snapped out of his head and looked at Draco. "Just taking everything in. There is so much." Draco bit his lip he had to get the words out now. "I love you Harry I am sorry for hiding our boys, but I was scared that you would take them away. Away the only thing that made me kept going."


End file.
